Illyrian Spring
by Norrsken
Summary: Now Spring has come. Visitors from the South arrive with good news, bringing many changes to Alexander and Hephaestion.
1. Spring Changes

Hello All,

Here comes the conclusion of my Illyrian tales. My apologies for the delay.

Now Spring has come, with all its longings and promises. Alexander misses his home and station. He is also missed by his Royal parents and all others in Pella and Macedon. A time of change is coming for them all.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************

**TEMPLATE: **

Title: Illyrian Spring ( 1 / 2 )

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: August 2009

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. They might have actually existed, but probably not so very similar to my own Nordic ancestors.

Astronomy note: I don't actually know if the arising of the planets at twilight occurred like that in the Spring of 337 BC but I let them appear in this manner for the beauty of it.

***********************************************************************************

**Illyrian Spring, Part One**

**Pella, Spring 337 BC**

**The King's Remorse**

Once he had a worthy heir, a beautiful golden haired son and Prince. Now he had no one who was able to follow him and inherit his prosperous Kingdom. He missed Alexander so very badly. His young bride Eurydice had recently been delivered with a baby girl. She was as beautiful as her lovely mother, but so very small and defenseless and certainly not the heir he needed. King Philip wondered why he had been so unable to sire strong and healthy sons with his many wives and mistresses. There was Arrhidaeus, of course, but he would never become King or ruler of anything. His Witch Queen Olympias had seen to that, with her poisons and scheming.

Olympias ! He even missed HER. Once he had loved her and cherished her. She had given him the best of sons, the bravest of warriors, the most worthy of Crown Princes.

King Philip looked through the vaulted window. The sun soared high up on the azure blue sky, its golden rays bathing his proud city in their warming splendour. For a moment he could see Alexander riding on Bucephalus, leading the cavalry charge at Chaironea, winning him and Macedon the day and supremacy over all of Greece. His young son was so brave and beautiful, but also so very vulnerable in his total recklessness.

Fortunately he had a strong, calm and reliable friend at his side, a friend that would never let him down and always offer him absolute protection and sound advise.

King Philip missed Hephaestion, too. His calm and serene mind, his dark haired beauty and his wonderful blue eyes were precious gems adorning the Macedonian Court.

One moment of drunken recklessness had lost him all his hopes, plans and prospects. The wedding festivities were played and re played time and again in his mind. The humiliating events stood crystal clear amongst the wine drenched vapors.

He should have chastised Attalus for his intolerable insults towards Alexander. Instead he had leaped at his gallant golden heir with a brandished sword, almost killing him in his wine drenched rage. Good Fortune had let him stumble and fall before he could commit the heinous deed. He now felt like he actually deserved the cold words spat at him.

"Look at this man. He plans to cross The Straits and conquer Persia - but he cannot even step from one couch to another!"

King Philip was a proud man. It had taken him forever and ever to change his mind. The winter had been long, cold and lonesome in Pella without Alexander and his golden vitality.

Now the King wanted him back !

He called on his servant.

"Bring me Demaratos from Corinth! I have an important mission for him. "

**Dodona, Spring 337 BC**

**The Queen's Longing**

Olympias was no longer Queen. She was nothing but a lonely exile in her own homeland. Her brother Alexandros of Epirus had offered her reluctant hospitality, giving her a small hunting lodge to live in, far away from his castle in the capital Dodona. She missed her former glory and station, she even missed King Philip and his constant unfaithfulness and escapades.

Most of all she missed her beautiful golden son.

Alexander! She had dedicated all of her life to him, to his success and to helping him to be the greatest King that ever was !

Now she had lost him all. Her jealousy of King Philip's new Macedonian bride had cost them both dearly. Alexander was far away in distant Illyria. She didn't even know if he was alive.

_// "He must be, "she thought in her heart of hearts. "I would have felt it if he were gone. And - with Hephaestion at his side he can endure anything!" //_

Her house snakes came and rested in her lap, hissing friendly as they tried to comfort her. Big Glaucos and little Hypnos had followed her into exile. They, too, missed Alexander and they were very worried for their dear Mistress and her beautiful golden haired son.

"My Queen, there is a visitor for you, "old Hyrmina announced.

Olympias was quite surprised. No one ever came to see her these days. It was as if she were hidden away, as the Black Sheep of the family. Rumours even said that King Alexandros had a witch hidden in the desolate hunting lodge on his vast estates.

"Bring him in immediately, "she answered, hiding her curiosity with great difficulty.

When she saw who it was she rose from her humble wooden chair, almost embracing him from sheer joy.

"Demaratos! My old friend, "she exclaimed. "You are most welcome. What brings you here to this distant realm?"

"My dear Queen, "the merchant replied, "I bring good tidings from Macedon to you and your son. King Philip misses Alexander and wants him to return to Pella. He has sent me and some of his friends to escort him back. The trouble is that we do not know how to find him. Perhaps you could address us to his present whereabouts. "

Queen Olympias felt her legs give way under her and she had to sit down again. It took her some time to regain her composure and answer her dear visitor.

"These certainly are good tidings, my friend, "she exclaimed."Yes, I had words from Alexander some months ago. He is staying with the Mountain Illyrians. I think that he is still there together with Hephaestion. The winter has been very long and hard. We must hope that they have endured and prevailed."

"They sure have. Those two together are simply unbeatable, "Demaratos answered with a happy smile. "Then we will be on our way as soon as we have rested ourselves and our horses. I have brought some reliable friends to help me find Alexander. "

Now Queen Olympias' humble hunting lodge filled up with familiar features. There were Black Cleitus, Ptolemy, Perdiccas, Craterus, Lysimachos and Leonnatos, also the faithful Guards Stefanos and Alexios. They bowed before her, and she was happy to see them. The snakes were happy, too. Glaucos and Hypnos merrily coiled around their feet. They all were used to the Queen's unusual household pets, but still they shuddered as the scaly snakes slithered around them.

Queen Olympias swiftly ordered her servants to bring wine and food, also to fetch some extra beds and cushions to put in the guest room of the hunting lodge. This evening there was a merry feast at the humble hunting lodge. They all shared fond memories of Alexander, looking much forward to seeing him again.

Queen Olympias sincerely felt in her hearts of hearts that things would change to the better for her and her beloved son.

Soon Alexander would be home again, restored to his former glory and station. And - she would be there to share it with him.

**Illyria, Spring 337 BC**

**Spring Feelings**

It had been a long and hard winter, filled with hardships and danger, but also much of new found friendship and unusual experiences. Hephaestion had never thought that he would enjoy being away from his home and family for such a long time. He and Alexander had truly found each other and felt their friendship deepen and mature during their exile. Alexander was his family now. They had grown up together, having to share all, both good and bad in this desolate wilderness.

Their faithful horses and beloved new animal friends had been of great help, of course. Even more the Healer Amanda, their unexpected neighbour. At first they had thought that she was a dangerous Forest Nymph, but now she had become a very dear and helpful friend.

Hephaestion was feeling a bit selfish. He truly enjoyed having his Golden One all for himself, to take care of him and share adventure, love and friendship with him. There were no detractors, no intrigue and no King or Queen marring their dear son's life with constant quarreling and intrigue.

Best of all, now they could spend as much private time together as they liked. No more stolen moments, no more fear of interruptions from spying Companions or over zealous Guards, no more Cleitus constantly chiding them and interrupting their more tender moments.

Out here in the Illyrian wilderness there was only Amanda. Hephaestion knew that she sometimes spied on them, but her female curiosity was harmless and she always respected their privacy.

Now Illyria was awakening after the long, hard winter. The snow was swiftly melting, uncovering new sprouting green grass and lovely spring flowers. Crocuses, snow drops and colts feet were sprouting like a multi coloured sweet smelling carpet all over their meadow. Hephaestion sat on a moss clad boulder, enjoying the beauty of spring and the awakening Nature. Bucephalus and Castor galloped around on the meadow, nibbling at the fresh green grass and taking an occasional and refreshing drink from the burbling river.

The ice was swiftly melting now, making it easier to bathe. Alexander was eagerly frolicking in the water. The sun shone from an azure blue sky, rising higher and higher and shining brighter for every day. Its golden rays formed a halo around the young Prince, making him even more beautiful and alluring. His Golden One had been very ill this winter, after their fight with a pack of ferocious wolves. It was only recently that he had regained his good health and strength. Hephaestion was glad to see him in his full vitality and splendour. Despite the chilly spring breezes he felt himself warming up all over, being filled with a tenderness and longing so strong that it almost overwhelmed him.

Hephaestion knew that he should have prevented his friend from bathing in the cold mountain stream so soon after his recovery.

He also knew that it was impossible to keep Alexander from doing something he truly wanted!

Now he splashed water in glittering cascades. It looked like he was surrounded by draperies of sparkling pearls and diamonds. Peritas and Pollux helped him, merrily jumping and yelping in the cold river water.

"Phai! What are you looking at?, "Alexander called out in an inviting manner. " The water is much warmer today than before ! Why don't you join me for a cool and refreshing bath!"

Hephaestion could not resist him. He did not like bathing in ice cold water, but he loved being with Alexander. Swiftly he removed his clothes and ran into the river. Strangely, he found the water most pleasant. It was as cool and refreshing as Alexander had told him. They swam and frolicked merrily together for some time. Afterwards they tumbled around on the fresh, light green spring grass, amongst the sweet smelling spring flowers. Peritas and Pollux joined them, but when the young dogs saw what was going on they withdrew, sitting under a hazel bush covered with sprouting leaf buds, keeping vigilant watch over their Dear Masters.

**Spring Longings**

Evening had now come. The air was mild with breezes from the south bringing warmth and flowery fragrances. Hephaestion could almost smell the boisterous aromas of wine and rich food from the Pella Palace. They sat together on the moss clad boulder, sharing their evening meal of roast hare, roots and mushrooms. Their faithful animals were with them. The dogs ate their own hare, Lyllia nibbled at some hapless wood mice and the horses ate hay, barley and apples that Amanda had given them.

The sun had set in the west, painting the clouds with colours of rose, gold and crimson. The fading sunlight remained for a while, but then gave way to a deepening midnight blue darkness. The sky filled with sparkling and shining stars. First came the brightly shining star of Aphrodite, soaring high in the West. She was soon accompanied by Zeus' blazing globe in the South, and the fiery red orb of Ares in the East. Alexander looked up to them with a longing gaze.

"Phai. The stars are looking brighter than ever this evening - and the star of Zeus has risen for the first time this spring. I have missed him during winter. Perhaps he brings some good tidings to us, "Alexander stated as he pulled his brand new wolf skin cloak closer around himself and Hephaestion. "I like it here. We have truly found a new home and new friends - but I wonder how things are at home in Pella and Macedon. I miss our Companions. I even miss Mother - and Philip. He has treated us so badly - but I am his son and heir ! Even if his new child wife gives him a new son it will take years for him to grow up....."

The night air had become cold and some hoar frost was forming on the moist meadow grass. Hephaestion felt chills ripple down his spine. Alexander would always be the Crown Prince and future King - not just his very dearest friend. He hugged him in a protective and possessive manner, pulling him closer into his strong right arm. Alexander embraced him with a warming smile.

"Phai. I know you so well, I can sense what you are feeling right now, "he reassuringly told his friend. "You need not worry. My Kingdom is important - but you will always come first. "

They rose and went into their homelike cave. There awaited a warming fire and their makeshift bed of furs and blankets. They lay down and embraced each other. Hephaestion held on to Alexander with more strength and persuasiveness than usual.

It was as is he knew that there would not be many more such nights of uninterrupted bliss and solitude.

Amanda sat watching them from her outlook in the rose hip brambles. She had overheard their conversation. She too was chilled by its hidden implications.

She had seen the cave of her new neighbours empty and deserted in a True Dream.

She sure would miss them when they were gone. Life would never be the same without her brave and beautiful new found friends.

TBC

***********************************************************************************************


	2. Spring Visitors

Hello all,

Here, at long last, comes the conclusion. In this Alexander and Hephaestion receive some unexpected but most welcome visitors . They bring good tidings but also great changes. Now Amanda finds the right occasion to remind Alexander of his Midwinter promise.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

// NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************

TEMPLATE:

Title: Illyrian Spring ( 2 / 2 ) Conclusion

Author: NorthernLight

Email address: aur_

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: August 2009

Feedback: Yes, , on and off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me first.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only, and for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their times and great adventures.

Beta: Denise. My dear friend, many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion experienced hard times during their Illyrian exile. There were some memorable moments, though.

Warnings: One OMC. Amanda is my alter ego, a wishful dream come true.

Author's note: I don't know much of Ancient Illyria. The Mountain Illyrians are a proud and stubborn people of my own invention. They might have actually existed, but probably not so very similar to my own Nordic ancestors.

*******************************************************************************

**Illyrian Spring, Part Two, Conclusion**

**Illyria, Spring 337 BC**

**Dream Of An Empty Cave**

Amanda had always been a sound sleeper. She did not need much sleep, but the slumbers she got were deep and sound, filled with dreams of healing, flowers and herbs, and also about all her animal friends. Of late, the Goddess had also sent her some very strange dreams about the handsome young men living in the grotto nearby.

Amanda had the Gift of True Dreaming. This night, such a very special dream came to her.

// She saw the grotto of Alexander and Hephaestion. It was empty and deserted. All their things were gone, their cozy makeshift bed of furs and blankets, their food store, their weapons and their cooking utensils. No horses came to her for a treat. Peritas and Pollux had followed their Dear Masters. Even Lyllia the Lynx was gone. Amanda and her dogs were all on their own in her Grotto.

Amanda had never felt such desolate loneliness before.

Now she saw a road, leading over lands, seas, rivers, vast forests and mountains. It led far away, to countries she had never seen, and had not even known that they existed. Armies marched on this road. They were always victorious, even during the most difficult circumstances. The Golden One and his auburn haired friend rode in front of the armies. They were cheered by many, but also envied and threatened by some.

The scene changed. She saw a gray and gloomy room with a bed in the middle. The sight filled her with such grief and sorrow that tears ran freely from her eyes. The Golden One was embracing someone on the bed. He was crying and screaming out loud, his voice hoarse from inconsolable grief.

Amanda now saw who was lying on the bed.

It was Hephaestion! He was no longer amongst the Living! //

She woke up, rising from her pillows with a gasp for air. Many disturbing True Dreams had come to her, but none so crystal clear and ominous as this one.

Amanda knew what she had to do, even if it was against her very personality and better knowledge.

**Spring Visitors**

Amanda sat on a stone, prudently arranging her newly picked healing herbs. It was the very first spring harvest and she enjoyed the sweet and fresh smell and their crisp green colours. Ptolema and her puppies played and frolicked around her. They were not puppies anymore, no, they were big she dogs now. Their brothers were even bigger, grown bold and muscular together with their Dear Masters. Amanda had never seen such fierce and brave hunting dogs before. They had even bested a whole pack of wolves during the hardest days of winter.

Lyllia, the Lynx, had now also grown into a big and dangerous cat. She was supposed to join her family in the forest, but she adamantly refused to leave her Dear Master Hephaestion. In his company she behaved like a cute little kitten. It was a very strange sight, the big lynx with her tufted ears and stubby tail, purring and gently stroking herself around him and his beautiful muscular legs, resting her head in his lap.

Now, there were unfamiliar sounds in the meadow. A whole company of MEN arrived, and not any men! They were superbly mounted and armed, even if their armour was hidden under fine fur cloaks. Amanda had never seen such finery before. Their leader was a huge and awesome warrior riding a big gray stallion that looked especially surly and bad tempered. He had long black hair and a black beard. There was an aura of strength and authority around him and he frightened Amanda out of her wits. She collected all her valuable spring herbs and quickly hid herself behind the rose hip bushes.

Alexander and Hephaestion came out from their grotto with all their animal friends. The horses ran towards their equine friends, neighing in an especially friendly manner towards the big gray stallion.

"Cleitus! Demaratos! And - all of you, my dear Companions!!! I have missed you so much!"

Alexander embraced them all, especially the big black haired man. Hephaestion also embraced them. Peritas and Pollux ran around, merrily barking and yelping. They were vigilant watch dogs, but they clearly saw that these new arrivals were good friends to their Dear Masters. They, too greeted them with fond friendship. There was such cheering and laughter that they all had to know each other very well. Amanda clearly saw that they had been missing each other a lot. She had never seen such a fond reunion.

Now, she watched all the new arrivals from her safe place amongst the thorny rose hip bushes. Their leader, the big black haired man looked reliable and trustworthy. Amanda instantly liked him a lot, especially since he reminded her of her father. His older, slightly grizzled friend had a paunch and did not look as warlike as the others. He was dressed in a woolen tunic, chiton and cloak in a finer and more elaborate pattern than the others. Then there was a big, young, man with a beak like nose. He looked kind and orderly. Strangely, he had a distant similarity with Alexander. His friend with the blond, curly hair had the looks of a womanizer all over him. Amanda made a note to especially beware of him. Two wiry and wild looking twins rushed forward to greet Alexander. They could have passed as Mountain Illyrians. One man accompanied them. He was tall, muscular and black haired, an impressive fellow, looking strong and reliable. Amanda was astounded over the warm smile he gave Alexander and the ice cold sneer he offered Hephaestion. Amanda could have liked him, but when she saw his strange attitude towards Hephaestion she immediately changed her opinion.

Behind them all were two inseparable, tall, strong and handsome men. One was dark with short, shining black hair, the other had a long, glossy dark brown hair mane. They were heavily armed and kept a close watch over the rest of the Companions. Amanda realized that they were two Guards.

They all certainly were men, but strangely Amanda did not feel any fear of them. Alexander and Hephaestion liked them and their appearance had made them happy. That was all that Amanda needed to know.

Now she did something quite unusual and out of character.

She rose and stepped out from the rose hip bramble, bravely walking towards the new arrivals.

**Spring Hope**

One moment, they sat all on their own on their stone, preparing for a spring outing in the budding and blooming Illyrian forest, and then, all at once they were surrounded by happy and cheering Companions and friends.

"Alexander! We bring good tidings to you," Demaratos from Corinth merrily called out. "King Philip has changed his ways. He misses you dearly and he wants you back. You are his son and heir, the one to help him rule and lead his victorious armies. All past grudges are forgiven."

Alexander looked crestfallen. It took a long time for him to actually understand what was said, then a smile lit him up from the inside until all of him was shining with a golden aura of hope and freedom.

"My sincerest thanks for these good tidings, my dear Demaratos", he answered. "I certainly will return with you all. The best is to see you again. We sure have been missing you. Please share our hospitality before we go back to Macedon. You all must be very hungry after such a long travel."

"Yes, but we had a stay with Queen Olympias in Dodona", Cleitus answered. "Your Dear Mother sends her fondest greetings to you, Alexander, and to Hephaestion, too."

Amanda noticed that a shadow passed over Alexander's face before he nodded in thanks. It seemed that his relations to his mother were not all fond and loving.

So Alexander was the son of a southern King. Amanda was not the least surprised. She had always understood that her new neighbours were very special. Now, they would soon be leaving their grotto and her company. She felt tears rising in her eyes, but she proudly forced them back.

"I am Amanda of the Mountain Illyrians," she greeted them. "I wish you to share my hospitality, too."

The Companions watched her with astonishment. A WOMAN in the company of Alexander and Hephaestion! She was not very tall, but she had an aura of knowledge and sheer authority. Her hair was blond and shining and her eyes were green, deep set and filled with secret knowledge. They all found her formidable, especially Cleitus and the Guards.

"Amanda is a local Healer, "Alexander explained. "She has been of great help to us during this time of Exile."

Hephaestion produced a newly killed boar and then he addressed Lysimachos and Leonnatos.

"You two are good cooks. Help me roast this one. We need lots of food to satiate you all", he said with a warm smile.

"I will provide the mushrooms and vegetables", Amanda gently offered. Then she quickly returned to her safe grotto and rosehip bramble, not wanting the new arrivals to see her blushing and trembling.

Alexander beckoned to all the Companions, gathering them in a close circle around him. Then, in a few words, he told them Amanda's strange and tragic history.

"This lady is off limits to you, my friends," he adamantly told them. "Especially you, Perdiccas, you will keep away from her. And I must also tell you that she is very strong and skilled for a woman."

Alexander did not notice that Cleitus wasn't there in the circle.

**Spring Courtship **

Amanda returned to her cave, her green eyes suddenly filled with tears. She was feeling so very sad that she could barely find the mushrooms and vegetables. Soon, her orderly and practical mind returned and she put the delicious food in the frying pan and boiling kettle. She sat down to watch the delicious mushroom stew and the boiling spring herbs and roots. It would not do to let the food burn when she had such celebrity guests from such a long distance.

Amanda knew very little of where or what Macedon was.

Soon the mushrooms were fried. She poured them from the frying pan into a cauldron, adding some flour and milk, letting them simmer in their delicious juices. Amanda was so occupied with the cooking and her feelings of loss and grief, that she did not notice that someone had entered her grotto. Then suddenly, there was a dark shadow in the opening. It was the black haired man called Cleitus. Ptolema and her puppies came to him, strangely fawning around him, yelping in a friendly manner and merrily wagging their tails.

//"He cannot be that dangerous", Amanda mused to herself. "My dogs are good judges of character."//

She looked at him. The light was shining on him, his broad shoulders, his formidable black hair mane and his deep set brown eyes. He was one of the most handsome men Amanda had ever seen. She also realized that he was not like Alexander and Hephaestion.

No, this man clearly had an eye for women!

A strange aura of warmth and friendliness filled her lonesome grotto.

"Amanda, you are quite a formidable woman, living out here all on your own in this wilderness", he politely addressed her. "May I keep you company when you are cooking this excellent food? It smells quite delicious!"

"Yes, you may sit over there," Amanda answered, "but please do not upset my cooking. I have never prepared a meal for Royalty before"

She adamantly pointed towards the bed of furs. Cleitus sat down, watching her lithe and slender form as she did her cooking. She was dressed in a spring green woolen tunic, an elaborately knitted blue green shawl, soft dear skin boots, and she even wore leather trousers. There was an unfamiliar aura of strength and deep knowledge about her, as if she was not a woman at all. Cleitus clearly knew that she was off limits to him, but soon he could not contain himself.

She was the most beautiful and alluring woman he had ever met!

Amanda could clearly feel Cleitus watching her with more and more improper interest. Then he rose from the fur bed. A strong arm was placed over her shoulders. He was much too friendly, Amanda thought. Then, he even pinched her bottom! His grasp was very strong, it almost hurt her. She reacted with a spontaneous outrage, grabbing at the frying pan and smashing it straight into his head.

He fell like a clubbed ox, resting unconscious on the floor of her grotto. Amanda looked at him with dismay, the frying pan still in her hand.

// "Oh no. I did not mean to hit him that hard", she thought. "He is a friend of Alexander. I even liked him when I first saw him. Whatever will they think now?" //

"Cleitus! Where are you?"

The two guards came rushing into the grotto. They stopped, looking at the older man on the floor with astonishment and alarm. Then, they saw Amanda with the frying pan in her hand.

"Oh no. What have you done to him?" Stefanos asked with deep concern.

"He disturbed me in my cooking! He even pinched my bottom!, "Amanda called out in an outrage. "Your young friends have been with me all autumn and winter and they NEVER made any improper advances to me! Then all you MEN come here, upsetting my fine order! It seems that you even intend to take Alexander and Hephaestion away from me!"

Alexios knelt at Cleitus' side, closely examining him.

"He is not badly hurt, just a bump and a bruising," he reassuringly stated. "Fortunately, our good Captain has a very thick head. This will teach him not to make any improper advances to unknown ladies!"

"Yes, I told him to leave her alone!, "Stefanos answered. "Pinching women's bottoms might pass in the joy houses for Pella, but not in this desolate wilderness. She is a formidable woman, living out here all on her own. Hephaestion told me that they would have been very badly off without her benign help. Well, she certainly can take care of herself."

Amanda now came to her senses, seeing that the Guards were friendly and understanding. She put down the frying pan and swiftly produced a jug of raspberry wine. She knelt at Cleitus' side and held it under his nose. His nostrils fluttered and the colour returned to his cheeks. When she held the jug to his lips he drank from it, several big gulps. Then he sat up with a cough, watching Amanda with astonishment.

"You! YOU!, "he said, pointing at her. "You are an even more formidable woman than I expected. I will certainly not try to pinch your bottom again!"

Amanda gave him a watchful smile as he rose from the floor in a wobbly manner.

"I am glad to hear that you have changed your ways, my good man," she told him. "I did not mean to hit you that hard, it's just that I am my own woman out here. No one makes such advances to me!"

Then, all three of them sat down and shared the raspberry wine and sampled the mushroom and vegetable stew. They found that they had much to talk about. When no one pinched her bottom Amanda found that she quite liked these rough and outspoken men. They also shared their friendship and concern for Alexander and Hephaestion.

**Redeeming Of A Midwinter Promise**

All company shared a sumptuous meal of roasted boar, mushroom stew and boiled spring roots and vegetables. They ate and talked, then they ate some more. They had cool mountain water with the meal, and then some raspberry wine. The talk was so good, they had so much to catch up on. The Companions told Alexander and Hephaestion about all events in Pella and Macedon. They also brought the fondest greetings from King Philip, Queen Olympias, the General Amyntor and the Lady Theano.

Amanda listened with great interest. She found all these people and places very exciting and she wished that she could get to know them better. Her grotto and Illyrian mountains were safe places, her life was lonely, but safe and predictable. The world outside was endless, unknown and filled with dangers and deceit.

Amanda pondered and considered all options with great care. When the dinner was over she had come to a decision.

The Companions were very tired. They put up their tent on the meadow and went inside to instantly fall sleep. The horses hobbled around for some time, munching on hay and spring grass before they, too, fell asleep. The she dogs circled the perimeter, vigilantly watching over them all. Alexander and Hephaestion sat on their stone, watching the star lit sky together. Peritas, Pollux and Lyllia sat at their feet, protecting their Dear Masters. Amanda slowly went over to them.

"Alexander, there is something I would like to ask you," she softly addressed him.

"Yes, Amanda," he answered, realizing that she had something really serious to discuss.

"You remember that during the Midwinter Festivity you promised to grant me any favour that I would ask from you. Now you will soon be restored to your true rank and station." She then became silent for a long time, carefully considering every word. "Alexander! I want you to take me away from here. I want to follow you and Hephaestion to your homeland, and out in the wide world, even all the way to Persia when you go there! You know, I do not even know where all these countries are - but I want to be with you and give whatever help and assistance I am able to offer. I have great knowledge in healing and cooking. Isn't that something for an army on campaign?"

Alexander watched her with great astonishment. He was silent for a long time, carefully considering her offer. Then he answered.

"Amanda, my dear friend, I am proud and honoured that you want to follow me on my Campaign. It will not be easy, no, we will meet with many dangers and much hardship. Not much in Macedon or Persia is like Illyria. You will meet many things that you do not understand - but you will also be of great help to us all. I gladly take you with me."

A star fell from the sky, flaring with a joyful sizzling sound. They all watched it, finding it a Good Omen for their future together.

**Farewell To Illyria**

Alexander and the Companions had been to the Illyrian Village. They all were warmly welcomed during a sumptuous Spring Feast. Amanda had said a long and tear filled farewell to her parents and Jun. Strangely, they were not very surprised by her unusual decision.

Now all their things were packed. Amanda had her valuable herbs and tools of healing in four big leather sacs safely loaded and secured on a prudent packing donkey, together with spare clothes and a bed roll with furs and blankets . Her personal belongings were packed in a sturdy leather knapsack hung over her shoulder. She had dressed herself in a warming deep green woolen tunic, leather trousers and soft dear skin boots, and wrapped herself in a wolf fur cloak. Now she sealed her grotto with a curtain of thorny rose hip branches that Hephaestion had made for her. Then, she took a last farewell of her beautiful garden. It was filled with crocuses and snow drops and the Midwinter Roses were budding and blooming. It was the most beautiful time of the year. She almost cried when she realized that she was setting her eyes on it for the very last time. Hephaestion came and put his arm around her.

"You can still change your decision," he gently told her. "We will understand. You have a good and safe life here. We cannot promise you that."

"I know, Hephaestion, I know," she solemnly answered. "I will not change my mind now. I want to follow you, and I want to follow HIM."

She looked at Alexander. He was mounted on Bucephalus, dressed in a Royal red tunic and chiton, his wolf fur cloak swirling around him. His hair shone like a golden lion's mane in the bright morning sun. He was the very image of youthful adventure and prosperity. At the same time, he conveyed the security of long time Royalty and Authority.

Amanda felt safe in his company. She would follow him to the very end of the world.

Now Stefanos beckoned to her. He lifted her up in front of him on his calm and clever mare Sapphire. They rode at the side of Alexander and Hephaestion.

Amanda looked back at her dear grotto and rose hip bramble once more, then she set her eyes on the long and winding road before them.

Illyria lay behind them. All the wide world awaited them with new experiences and glorious adventures.

**The End**

***********************************************************************************


End file.
